A-Z Horizon Zero Dawn
by Megan Hahn
Summary: An A-Z poem about Horizon Zero Dawn.


**Aloy-** that one redhead who is fucking cool, I mean, I don't know about you, but as much as I'd like to pretend that I can, I can't do half the shit that she does

 **Bellowback-** that one kind of robot, who is both an asshole, like most robots in this game, but also pretty fun to kill, I cannot tell you how satisfying it is to be able to get his neck and his back to both blow up

 **Corruptor-** those robots who are assholes, I'm sorry, but like Jesus, they do not like dying and I do not like them

 **Deathbringer-** that one giant robot who at first you'd think would be super hard and an awesome fight, but then you find out...it's a stupidly easy fight, it's got nothing on the Thunderjaws or Stormbirds

 **Elizabeth-** that one lady who actually took the news of robots taking over the world and eventually striping it of all it resources pretty well, if it was me I probably would've just checked out and played Witcher one more time before we all died

 **Faro-** asshole

 **Grave Hoard-** that one place that was super anti climatic, I mean, the outside of it looks so freaking cool and then the insides...were boring, I'm sorry to say it

 **Hades-** also asshole (everyone is an asshole in this game)

 **Kings Peak-** that one place that has that stupid fucking bird, I don't know about y'all, but when I play a game, I do all the exploring I can do before doing any quests, so obviously I found myself up there before I needed to, where I had a rude awakening in the form of a giant asshole of a bird who does not like to die, the one good thing I can say about all that is that he doesn't respawn when you have to go back up there for the quest

 **Lodge-** that one thing full of hunter that allow you to go kill a Thunderjaw, which let me be honest with you, I can't tell is any harder than any other Thunderjaw, I'm kinda getting the feeling everyone else is really shitty at killing things

 **Metal Flower-** that one thing that I picked up a shitload of and to be honest, have no clue what they do other than being something you can trade with people, which is enough I guess, more than I do on a day to day basis

 **Nil-** the best damn thing in this whole game, he is the love of my life (if I used the word bae, this is where I would've used it) and if you killed him, you belong in a terrible place

 **Override-** that one thing I would like to learn, I mean, partially on computers and partially on people...I need to go find someone I can talk to about my issues...but serious, overriding in the game is really fun and I feel like these damn A-Z poems have become so shitty, maybe I should stop doing them when I'm dead tired

 **Photo Mode-** the best fucking thing every game should have, and not only that, it's all that much better with the update, PS4 got it right with photo modes and screenshots, good on you Sony

 **Queen's Gambit-** that one quest that was one of many where I ran out of arrows and string so I couldn't make more, I mean, Jesus it took fucking forever to buy a hundred string until the update, that update was the best thing they could've done and I thank Guerilla for that

 **Red Rocks-** that one place which seems to have a lot less weed-smoking singers, drunks, and all around low lifes than it does in modern day, an improvement if you ask me, but also not nearly as beautiful as it is in real life

 **Vantage Points-** those things that are really cool and make me happy since I've been to most, but also piss me off when I can't find the way to get to it no matter how hard I try but then later find it and want to punch myself in the face

* * *

 **For X, Y, and Z just pretend I said something about the caldrons and Yellowstone and the DLC. I'm tired, don't get mad at me, I wanna go to bed, but I need to post this stupid thing first.**

 **At the end of most of these I tell a little story or give me opinion on the game, but I'm not going to do that today. I'm going to ask you a favor, from me to you. I've been working on my FictionPress account a lot recently, more than I ever have and it would mean a lot to me if you'd be willing to go check it out. As of today, I have nine stories up and more coming. I will give you a little despricint on each and hopefully one will peak your interest.**

 **Blood and Rust: Post apocalyptic story with the main character, Nevada, traveling across the wasteland to find shards of a power source. Oasis, slaver camps, death races, and much more coming in due time.**

 **City of Walls: Half sister, daughter to the ruler of the walled in colony. One a bastard, the other a princess in her own right. Outside those walls are wilds and...robots. (I know, I know, Horizon…). If you like Horizon, you should enjoy it...hopefully.**

 **In the Saddle: A romance story. Riley got into some trouble with an ex of hers and nearly escaping juvie, she gets shipped off to her uncle in the countryside, but an older cowboy and a sexy farmhand seem to be keeping her from the straight and narrow.**

 **Projekt Z: Zombie story. It doesn't have much done yet, but eventually there will be colonies and zombies and shit, so...yeah.**

 **Runs in the Family: Being the daughter of a mob boss isn't easy and Ryan is well area of that. Thinking going to college will get her away from it, she quickly finds out she's wrong and is pulled back into it all. An arranged marriage and a few lies along the way, what more do you need in a story? A plot probably.**

 **The Artist and The Wolfe: Romance. Lili is an artist and after her ex kicks her to the curb, she's forced to find a job. Luck for her, she finds one within the day, bad news, she's working for a businessman with a flare for getting his way.**

 **The Hexer: If you like the Witcher, you'll like it.**

 **The Undead Among Us: Zombie story. Just read it.**

 **Uncharted Frontier: Eos is a smuggler, which means danger and adventure, all she even wanted from life. With a flare for fun and the occasional one night stand, Eos has everything she thinks she needs, but when she stows away on a ship, she finds maybe she doesn't have one thing she needs: love. (That's what is on the story description thing because I'm tired and too lazy to write something new for it like the rest of them. It's good, just check it out.)**

 **In any case, it would mean a lot to me if you checked them out. I've been posting chapters often and try to do everything I can for them. My username is the same here as it is there, so I'm easy to find and if you don't check them out, thanks for reading this story. I also appreciate that. If you do it, thank you, I really, really appreciate it, but if you don't, thank you all the same. :)**

 **In any case, thanks for reading, I appreciate more than I can say. If you have any comments, questions, concerns, ideas, criticisms, or suggestions please feel free to comment or PM me. Have a wonderful day! (You can tell how lazy I am because I just reuse this…I also never reread what I've written until like three or four years later.)**


End file.
